Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a light emitting device.
Discussion of the Background
For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2009-099715 describes a light emitting device having a plurality of light emitting diode (LED) chips mounted on electrodes of different heights formed on a mounting substrate surface. Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2009-099715 also describes that the LED chips may be sealed with transparent resin containing a phosphor which is excited by an emission wavelength of the LED chip and which emits light of a different wavelength from the emission wavelength of the LED chip, and also that several kinds of LED chips, such as a red LED chip, a green LED chip, a blue LED chip, a purple LED chip, and the like, may be used in combination.